


Not Another High School AU

by kitanthony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas is still an angel, M/M, also there's an actual case going on, but it's still definitely there, i just wanted a hs au where cas wasn't a pansy, it's not as lame as it sounds, the pairing really isn't the main focus of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitanthony/pseuds/kitanthony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't the type to get into fights on his first day at a new school. That was more Sam's thing. Maybe he does it to impress the girl with him, or maybe he does it because he really hates bullies, but either way all it does is land him in the principal's office with one of the oddest guys he's ever met. The kid doesn't even have the decency to be thankful that Dean stuck his neck out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a play off Not Another Teen Movie.

Dean was working his way slowly through another first day at another new school. So far, he’d managed not to piss any teachers off or get into any fights, which he would call a job well done. He was walking through the hall, flirting with a pretty girl from his mathematics class, when she suddenly stopped and sighed.

“Steph?” Dean asked, calling her attention back to him. “What’s up?”

Stephanie pulled him over to a locker so they could pause their journey without aggravating the other students bustling about. She gestured a little ways away. “Jake’s being a jerk again.”

Dean followed her gaze to where one boy was taunting another by the lockers. Dean frowned. “Does he do this kind of thing a lot?”

“Constantly.” She watched as Jake started to corner the smaller boy.

When Jake grabbed the front of the boy’s shirt, raising his voice, Dean stormed over with a huff. He grabbed Jake’s other wrist and grunted, “What’s going on here?”

Jake turned to glare at Dean. “None of your business,” he said. “Let go.”

Dean looked over the boy in Jake’s grasp—he had a slight figure, dark hair, and very blue eyes. Dean had to hand it to the guy that he didn’t look remotely scared, and even threw Dean a look that warned him from getting in Jake’s way, as though he were the one trying to save Dean from getting hurt instead of the other way around. Still, Dean leveled his gaze with Jake’s and said, “You first.”

Jake glanced down at his victim, as though calculating his worth. He released his grasp, though only to use the same hand to punch Dean across the jaw. The blow wasn’t as effective as it could have been if Jake had used his dominant hand, but it forced Dean to stumble back a step.

Dean quickly went for retaliation, but could barely raise his arm before the recently-freed boy held him back, blue eyes boring into him.

“Stop,” the dark-haired student commanded, his voice unexpectedly gruff.

Despite his efforts to pull away, Dean was held firmly to the spot. He resignedly watched as a teacher, who had noticed the scuffle, approached.

“What’s this?” the teacher asked, as though it wasn’t obvious. He shook his head. “You know the rules. Follow me to the principal’s office, the three of you.”

Dean was finally able to shake off the boy’s hold on him, following the teacher down the hall. The dark-haired boy trailed after him, with Jake reluctantly bringing up the rear.

The three students sat outside the principal’s office in silence while the teacher peeked his head in and explained what had happened. When he was done, he spun around to face the boys. “Okay. Principal Johnson wants to see you, Hall.” He gave Jake a stern look before turning it on the other two. “Novak and—Winchester, right? You two wait here for your turn.”

The dark-haired boy only nodded in response.

“What about class?” Dean asked, not really caring, but feeling the need to argue about something.

“Your respective teachers will be informed so they don’t wonder where you’ve gone, but you’ll still be marked off for tardiness and perhaps disruption of the class.” When he didn’t get any more questions or remarks, the teacher ushered Jake into the principal’s office and headed back the way they had come.

After a few moments in silence, Dean couldn’t take the irritation built up inside of him and the confusion that had been added to it. With more force than intended, he asked, “What the hell, man?”

The other student, the teacher had called him Novak, started in surprise at Dean’s outburst. He turned his gaze on the taller boy. “I’m sorry?” he asked.

“Why do you let that asshat push you around?” Dean had to refrain from shouting the question.

The Novak boy bristled slightly, brow furrowing. “I do not allow him to treat me that way.”

“Yeah, you do,” Dean countered.

“How so?”

“You don’t push back.” Dean frowned at the confused look he received and clarified, “I’m pretty strong. And when I’m on the warpath the way I was earlier, it ain’t easy to stop me. But you just yanked me back like it was nothing. You’re clearly not some helpless victim, so why be a victim at all? Why not make him leave you alone?”

He considered his answer carefully before stating simply, “That tactic doesn’t work, from what I have observed.”

“From what you’ve observed? You mean just now? Man, that was one time, and I was acting on impulse. If I had waited any longer to strategize properly, it would have been _your_  face introduced to his fist.”

“Yes, that reminds me. Why did you intervene?”

Dean nearly did a double take. “’Why’? What do you mean, ‘why’? Did you miss what I just said about getting punched by that douche?”

“No, I did not miss that part of your reasoning. However, I fail to see the relevance it has to you.” Novak tilted his head, his voice taking on the tone of a teacher trying to patiently explain something to a particularly slow student. “Perhaps I should reword my question. Rather than asking why you tried to stop Jake, I should ask why you felt the urge to physically place yourself in his line of sight to stop him from harming me?”

Dean smirked, amused by the other student’s sophisticated way of speaking. “You mean, why did I stick my ass out to save yours?” He shrugged. “I dunno.”

“That isn’t an answer,” the boy said.

“Sure, it is.”

“No, it isn’t. Why did you do it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Of course you know!”

Dean raised his arms in exasperation and growled out, “Why do you want to know so bad? What does it matter, why I did it? You could just thank me like anyone else would, instead of grilling me like trying to help you was wrong!”

The conversation stopped as Jake came back out to the hall, glaring at the two before heading back towards his class.

Once he was out of earshot, Novak stared at Dean with his stern, blue eyes. “There are over a thousand students this school,” he said firmly but quietly. “I have known them since I enrolled here two years ago with my older brother. Since he graduated, none of them have batted an eyelash when Jake or another started taking their anger out on me. Barely any of them will even associate themselves with me anymore. Then a new kid arrives, and on his first day he gets involved in a fight to save me.” He leaned further toward Dean. “I would like to know why, because it matters. To me.”

Dean blinked at him in surprise, unable to look away and unsure how to answer. Novak’s eyes were bright with expression, contrasting the stern mask of his face. Staring into them, Dean got the feeling they were having a silent conversation, but that he could only understand half of it.

The principal opened his door, breaking the spell before Dean could think of a response, and ordered them inside. They shuffled in after him, standing quietly in wait. Principal Marks sat and folded his arms on his desk. “Well. Of all the people I expected to end up here today, you two certainly are a surprise.” He looked from one to the other. “Castiel, I thought you knew better. And Dean? It’s your first day here, son.”

“I apologize,” the Novak boy, Castiel, replied. “It will not happen again, I assure you.”

“Right,” Principal Marks said. “And what did happen, exactly?”

Dean answered before Castiel could, saying firmly, “It was my fault, sir.”

The principal turned his gaze solely on Dean. “Is that so?”

Dean held it easily. “Yes, sir.”

“You’re taking responsibility for the fight?” Marks asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“No,” Dean protested. “That dickwad Jake started it by pushing this guy up against the lockers.” Dean gestured to Castiel. “I tried to get in the way, and Jake punched me. So I went after him, when Novak here stopped me. I had half a mind to take my anger out on him for that, but the teach showed up.”

Castiel grumbled, “I was trying to help you.”

“Well I didn’t ask for your help!” Dean snapped back.

The two glared at each other.

Principal Marks cleared his throat. “Boys, calm down. Is that all?”

Dean turned back to the principal, crossing his arms and sighing in frustration. “Yeah, that’s it. It was Jake’s doing, but my fault for helping it along. The only thing this kid is guilty of is taking the coward’s way out.”

“I am not a coward!”

“Are so!”

“Fighting isn’t the answer!”

“It’s sure as hell better than doing nothing!”

“Enough!” The principal sighed impatiently. “Is all he said true, Castiel?”

Castiel nodded grudgingly. “While I don’t agree with some of his choices in words, he did give an accurate description of the events.”

“Good. You can go. Dean, I’m going to have to take a bit more of your time to talk about your language and choices.”

Castiel left without another word.

-

“I don’t understand it,” Castiel growled, looking at the floor of his temporary home in agitation. “We helped each other—or tried—and I thought he understood and maybe we could get along. Then we enter Principal Marks’ office, and suddenly he hates me! Humans are impossible.” He looked up at his brother, who had been listening quietly since Castiel returned after school and started on about the whole mess. He had hoped Balthazar would have an answer of some sort.

The older, blond boy laughed, much to Castiel’s annoyance.

“What is so funny, Balthazar?” Castiel asked.

“You are, Cassie.” Balthazar ruffled his young brother’s hair affectionately. Then he sighed and explained, “He saved you twice. First from Jake Hall, and then from Principal Marks.”

“What do you mean?”

“Marks is a tough man who has dealt with troublemaking students for years. He would have punished you for being involved in a fight, and this Dean kid thought that wouldn’t be fair. So he got Marks’s attention to focus on him instead.”

“He didn’t have to be so rude about it.”

“Yes, he did.”

Castiel frowned in confusion.

“Sometimes, principals at these schools don’t like it when a student tries to take the fall for a friend. For whatever reason, it annoys them and makes them harsher on both students. So, in order for the plan to work and get you off the hook, it had to look like you two weren’t friends. That way, Marks would know it wasn’t just Dean trying to help a friend out, because it seemed like you didn’t like each other.”

“But how did Dean know Marks was that type of principal?”

“Oh, Cassie, I can’t tell you everything. Use that big noggin of yours!” Balthazar smiled and reached to ruffle his hair again, but Castiel leaned away from him. The older tried to nudge his brother in the right direction. “It was Dean’s first day, right? And he stuck his neck out for you. What does that tell you?”

Castiel tilted his head in thought. “He gave no thought to his own reputation, contradicting the instinct most new students have to try not to draw attention.” Then he nodded in understanding. “He’s changed schools before. So often that he may be under the impression that his stay here will be short-lived, making his reputation at school of next to no importance to him.”

Balthazar nodded in agreement. “I believe you are correct, dear brother.” He stuck his hands in his pockets. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some human things to experience. The bar in town is said to have the most imaginative range of shots available in the state. Care to join me?”

“I am under legal drinking age, Balthazar.”

“Yeah, but that’s little James you’re wearing, not you.”

“I am still rather young.”

“Yet you could drink enough alcohol to kill a grown man, and still walk in a straight line.”

“That doesn’t mean I should.”

“Look, if you don’t want to have any fun, just say so, and I’ll leave you here to be alone with your homework and your books.”

Castiel sighed. “Drinking just doesn’t sound like fun to me. You may go and enjoy yourself. I think I’ll take a stroll around outdoors.”

“You mean you’re going to go looking for the fascinating new human you’ve found?”

“It had crossed my mind to keep an eye out for him. I heard he has a brother who also joined my school today, a few grades below me.”

“Sure, sure. Go see what you can find out about them, then. Father knows you could use a project other than the boring work they give you at that school.” Balthazar winked at his brother before disappearing with the sound of fluttering wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bonding, some vengeance, and the arrival of our special guest star.

Dean drove the Impala back to the motel, refusing to meet his little brother’s questioning gaze.

“Well?” Sam asked. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” Dean replied.

“Dean, you got into a fight on the first day. That’s not like you. That’s like…me.”

“Yeah, I must have been channeling your geek. I stood up for some other kid who was getting trouble from a jerk.”

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? You took an interest in someone for a reason other than wanting to make-out with them in the janitor’s closet?”

“Shut up, bitch.”

Sam just laughed and retorted, “Jerk.” He waited a beat before asking, “So? Who was it?”

“Some guy called Castiel. I mean what the hell? I’ve heard some weird names, but that one takes the prize.”

“What’s he like?”

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s not like we had a heart-to-heart outside the principal’s office.” _Close enough_ , Dean thought. “All I really learned was that he has a brother who graduated, and no friends. Oh and the dicks of the school like to shove him up against things. Seriously, stay away from Jake. I don’t want you near him.”

Sam nodded. “I’ll try to keep out of his way.” He smiled at his brother. “So, it looks like you may have actually found a friend, eh?”

Dean snorted. “Doubt it. I think he might hate me.”

“What did you do?” Sam asked immediately, frowning.

“Nothing.”

“Dean.”

“I saved his ass! What more do I have to do?”

“Be polite?”

“I couldn’t help it, he was really grating on my nerves! He kept asking me why I helped him, and giving me this freaky stare of his like I was a book in a foreign language that he was trying to learn!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Did you ever consider he might have been curious about the guy who saved him? I mean if he doesn’t have any friends…”

Dean glanced over at Sam. “Oh come on, man, I helped the guy out and you still manage to make me feel guilty!”

Sam laughed lightly. “It’s my superpower.”

“It’s damn annoying, is what it is.”

“So does this mean you’ll be more approachable next time you run into him?”

“It means I’m going to stop telling you about my day.”

Sam figured that was as close to a ‘yes’ as he was going to get, so he let it go.

-

Castiel found Dean Winchester at a motel. _Odd_ , he thought. He decided to take a closer look, making sure to stay invisible as he entered the room where Dean was staying. It was a simple room with just the barest of essentials. Not noticeably messy, except the large table in the kitchen area that the two boys were occupying.

Dean was working his way through a burger, determinedly ignoring his schoolbooks stacked nearby in favor of looking over the other boy’s shoulder. Castiel guessed this must be Dean’s brother.

The younger Winchester was reading homework for one of his classes, an iced tea sitting within his reach.

The only movements in the room were those of Dean eating, and his brother turning the page or occasionally shaking his bangs out of his eyes. That is, until Dean threw a French fry at his brother.

“Hey!” the younger boy protested.

“Come on, Sammy, you should eat some real food. A bowl of lettuce and some tea doesn’t cut it as a meal.” Dean picked up another fry and aimed, but it was smacked out of his hand.

“Cut it out, Dean. I’m trying to read this. And it’s Sam, not ‘Sammy’.” Sam lifted the first fry from where it had landed on his book and considered it before sticking it in his mouth.

“Ah, I’m sure you know all this stuff already.” Dean leaned back in his chair. “We’ve been over it in two different high schools, now. Hell, you could probably show the teacher a thing or two.”

“Actually, this school seems better than the other so far. I like it.”

“You like them all.”

“Yeah, I do. And maybe you would, too, if you actually made an effort.”

Dean scoffed. “Why? None of this crap is relevant to the life I’m going to have. Except, maybe, Latin class.”

“Which you almost got kicked out of in the last school when you did a project on demon exorcism and tried to do a live demonstration on another student.”

“Yeah!” Dean huffed a laugh at the memory. “Man, she was a bitch.”

“But not a demon.”

“Could have fooled me. I actually pretended to spill some holy water on her, just to be sure.”

Sam rolled his eyes and kept reading.

Castiel watched the scene in wonder. Were they hunters? It was an idea that had never occurred to him. He considered leaving, but hesitated. He’d never met hunters before. Maybe just a little longer.

After a moment, Sam asked, “What are you going to do about Dad?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Well the principal would have called as soon as he got the chance.”

“Oh.” Dean pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, looking through it. “Yeah, there’s a voicemail. I took the phone dedicated for school calls. Dad didn’t mind. Figure he’s too busy hunting, anyway.”

“What about when the principal asks to talk to him?”

Dean shrugged. “He’s working. If the guy is real persistent about a face-to-face, I’ll deal with it then, but he seems more like the ‘bring this paper back signed’-type.”

Sam nodded. “Okay…”

Castiel decided it was time to leave. He wanted to talk to Balthazar as soon as possible.

-

The angel found his brother in a bar near their apartment, and sat down across from him. “We need to talk.”

“Ah, Cas! So good of you to join me.” Balthazar beamed at the younger angel. “What would you like to talk about?”

“Hunters.”

Balthazar tensed almost imperceptibly, but didn’t drop his cheery outlook. “What about them?”

“Dean and his brother, Sam, are traveling with their father. They’re hunters.” Castiel watched his brother carefully. “Could they be here for us?”

Balthazar barked a laugh. “That’s highly improbable.”

“However, not impossible.”

“Not impossible, but very, very, _very_  close to it. It’s far more likely they’re here for the vampires.”

Castiel frowned. “Vampires?”

“Yeah, just blew in from out of town, looking for young blood.”

“Should we not take care of that?”

“I would love to, Cassie, but there’s really no point now that a hunter’s arrived. And not just one, a family of them!” He grinned and took another drink from his glass. “And here I thought nothing exciting happened in this town.”

Castiel shook his head. “Vampires have nests, and a nest could be too much for one hunter and two young boys, no matter how well they’re trained.”

“Then it’s a good thing it isn’t a nest, eh?”

“But—”

“Yeah, I know. You and your stereotypes. Look, I am keeping an eye out, okay? It isn’t a nest. It’s a few scavengers grabbing a snack and maybe a recruit or two.”

“And you didn’t think we should stop them before a hunter showed up?”

“I knew one would catch the scent after a day or two.”

“We could have prevented there being a scent to catch!”

Balthazar went silent for a minute, smiling around the bar to pacify the looks being thrown their way. He turned back to Castiel and said quietly, “We’re here to learn, not get involved. We keep our heads down and observe life. Well guess what, death is a part of life, too. Monsters exist and snack on humans. In turn, hunters exist and stop them. It’s the circle of life, Castiel, or did you not see that film?”

Castiel ignored the last comment and stared at him, considering. “I don’t like standing by and doing nothing. However, you do make a valid argument.”

“Thank you.” Balthazar paused, his drink halfway to his mouth. “Look, I’m sorry. I know you like humans, and would have wanted to know as soon as I did. Promise I won’t keep anything from you again, hm?” He lifted his free hand. “Scout’s honor.”

Castiel gave his brother a small smile. “Thank you.” Then he inquired, “Scout?”

Balthazar rolled his eyes but looked fondly at him. Castiel loved humans, but had a long way to go before he understood them.

- 

Over the course of the next day, Dean and Castiel started to bond more. Castiel approached Dean and started following him when he had the chance, and the young hunter didn’t have the heart to push him away. They ate lunch together, and at the encouragement of Sam, Dean offered Castiel a lift home after school. Castiel agreed, eager to experience a car ride for the first time. It didn’t quite live up to his expectations, but the brothers’ company more than made up for any discomfort he felt. He and Dean were an odd pair, yet somehow their personalities clicked. 

The day after, Dean arrived at school in a murderous mood. He had woken up that morning to find the tires of his beloved Impala slashed.

“I’m sorry you and Sam had to walk to school,” Castiel said sympathetically as they walked toward class.

“I don’t care about that, Cas!” Dean snapped. Then he moaned, “My poor baby.” A thought occurred to him, and he held out a hand to stop Castiel in his tracks. “You don’t think it could have been Jake, do you?”

“What?”

“Revenge for my first day!”

“I doubt it.”

“Who else would want to hurt my baby? She’s gorgeous, and anyone who appreciated beauty or valued their life wouldn’t dare touch her.”

Castiel shook his head. He admitted to himself that it could have been Jake and his friends, but he didn’t dare tell Dean that. Dean would seek vengeance, and Castiel didn’t want that. He hardly cared for Jake's safety, but he did care for Dean. Getting back at them would get him in trouble, and it would keep the war between him and Jake raging, instead of ending it.  “Dean,” he said instead, “we’re going to be late.”

Dean’s flare of irritation at Castiel’s reminder was expected, but at least he grudgingly followed his friend instead of storming off to find Jake.

The rest of the day was spent with Castiel trying to lift Dean’s spirits. He even tried to tell a joke, which ended with Dean laughing at him instead of his joke, but the angel would take what he could get.

Castiel offered to walk to the motel with the Winchesters, but Dean didn’t want his friend to make the trek home alone. Castiel wanted so badly to explain that he would be back at his apartment in an instant, but he couldn’t reveal what he was. Just to put his own mind at ease, he followed the brothers anyway, invisible to them. Something about the thought of Jake slashing the Impala’s tires while it was parked at the motel didn’t sit right with Castiel. He saw the Winchesters safely back before flying to the apartment. _They’re hunters_ , he reminded himself, _and more than capable of handling a few young humans._

-

Dean was aware he was being followed. Not in the way he had felt on the walk from school with Sam. Then, it was weird, but the presence wasn’t threatening. It didn’t make complete sense, but it was as though it was just watching. This time, Dean was carrying a bag of food to-go from a fast food restaurant, and it felt more like the usual ‘being followed’ feeling. The one that meant ‘danger’.

A minute later, Dean spotted someone up ahead. He vaguely recognized him as a boy he’d seen around the school—specifically around Jake Hall. Dean forced himself to remain calm and keep his course. He could deal with the guy. He wouldn’t run away. Then he remembered the presence he’d felt a moment ago, following him from behind.

Too late, he tried to veer into the street to get across. Suddenly he was being grabbed and pulled—by more than two sets of hands, he noted. Then he was in an alley, and the ground was approaching his face fast. The bag of food was abandoned in favor of using his hands to break his fall, but it didn’t do him much good. He managed to steady himself on the pavement and land a few blows on his assailants from there, but mostly they were beating Dean literally into the ground. A quick count estimated there were five of them, at least. Dean thought if he could get to his hidden knife that he had a chance, but his limbs were all either fending off attacks or being held down.

Then Dean heard a shout, and one of the pairs of hands left him. The grips still on him loosened slightly, and Dean took the chance to push them off and drag himself to his feet. He almost went for his knife—almost. It was easy enough to fight the boys back, and Dean spotted the extra person helping to take down the group. The crowd dispersed, pulling away from the fight and running off as fast as they could, getting in each other’s way in their haste. One boy was still in the grasp of the newcomer, but he was released and quickly followed after his friends.

Dean looked over the guy standing before him. It was a young man with scruffy hair under a black cap, and stubble lining his jaw. There was a knowing smirk on his face as he mutually analyzed Dean.

“Hey there, friend,” he said with a Southern accent. “No need to look so sour.”

“I didn’t need your help,” Dean ground out.

The stranger chuckled. “Could have fooled me. But if that’s true, then I apologize. I only wanted to keep a bunch of thugs from beating a guy to a pulp.”

Dean eyed him warily, then nodded. “I can appreciate that.”

The smile on the young man grew, and he held out a hand. “The name’s Benny.”

The hunter took the hand in a firm grasp. “Dean.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel does his homework. Nothing else exciting happens. Nothing at all.

Castiel was staring blankly at the homework that was due the next day. He had finished it without giving it much thought. He was sure he had gotten enough answers right to pass, and that was all that mattered. If he really put more effort in it, he would excel, but that drew attention and the homework wasn’t important to him anyway. His real homework was to watch and study human life. He wasn’t sure what kind of marks he’d be getting if he was graded on that.

Balthazar fluttered in and sat beside his brother on the couch. “How was school today? Or should I rephrase that: How was Dean today? Either way, he's all you’re going to talk about.”

Castiel frowned, disgruntled, then sighed. “Distraught. His car’s tires were ‘slashed’.” He made finger quotes in the air.

“My, my. Do we know who did it?”

“I believe it was Jake Hall.”

“Getting revenge for helping you out?”

“Yes.”

Balthazar tsked. “Well, Dean’s a big boy. He can handle Jake.”

“I followed him and his brother home just to be sure.”

Balthazar snorted. “’Home’? You mean that shady motel their dad abandoned them at?”

“He didn’t abandon them,” Castiel defended. He knew about fathers not having time for their children, leaving them to fend for themselves. He didn’t want to believe that’s what happened to Dean and Sam. “He’s hunting.”

“Ah, yes, speaking of.” Balthazar turned to look straight ahead, glancing at Castiel out of the corner of his eyes. “I hear the vamp activity is increasing.”

Castiel snapped to attention. “What?”

“Yeah, it sounds like a couple more showed up in town, and these are part of a nest that’s probably on its way.”

“I knew we should have done something about them first! Dean and Sam could be in danger. Their father could get killed.” Castiel stood, fidgety and unsure what course of action to take. His first instinct was to hurry to the motel, check on the brothers and get them to safety. But their dad was at more immediate risk. Could he find the hunter and help him? He didn’t even know who he was looking for.

“Now, Cassie, I know that look.” Balthazar stood as well, placing a hand on his arm to calm him. “Don’t do anything stupid, hm?”

“I have to help them. It’s our fault if they die and we did nothing.” Castiel reached out with his grace for a hint where the hunter was. He felt something and held onto it. “Don’t try to stop me, Balthazar.” He followed the signal.

- 

Castiel watched the scene around him, assessing the situation. There was a human, ignorant of the vampire stalking her. There was the hunter, stalking the vampire. Then were two more vampires, stalking the hunter. Castiel frowned. The hunter appeared unaware he was being followed. It must be a trap for him. Castiel looked around, trying to decide what to do. With two humans in the area, he couldn’t appear in his true form without risking them. He would have to take out the threats in his vessel.

Glancing between the moving figures one last time, Castiel reappeared behind the pair of vampires following the hunter. He grabbed them by their shoulders and yanked them back, the way the angels had trained him to. Too busy burning the vampires out of their bodies with his grace, he didn’t notice the hunter watching him until it was over.

The angel and the father of the Winchesters stared at each other. The hunter was wavering between attacking and thanking his savior. Before he could make a decision, Castiel flew away.

 -

When Castiel saw Dean at school the next day, he was struck by panic. The lights in the hall flickered at his distress. Dean was bruised and battered, wincing whenever his torso moved the wrong way. Castiel jumped to the conclusion it was the vampires, and that he had made the wrong choice in going to help their dad first.

“Dean!” He rushed to his friend’s side. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Dean grinned, showing off his split lip even more, and said suggestively, “I’m fine now that you’re here.” He winked.

“This isn’t funny. You’re injured.” He wished more than anything that he could reach out and heal Dean with a simple touch.

“Really? Gee, I hadn’t noticed.”

“Dean! What happened?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “What do you think? Jake happened.” He muttered, “Friggin’ jackass. First my baby, now this…”

Castiel couldn’t stop himself showing the relief that washed over him. It wasn’t the vampires. Then he felt a wave of anger, a need to make Jake pay for Dean’s condition. He’d never felt this protective over someone before, outside the duty he felt toward humankind in general.

“Aw, was Cas worried about me?” Dean teased, ruffling Castiel’s hair.

Castiel frowned at him, but couldn’t muster up too much annoyance in the face of Dean’s joking smile. Even after he took a beating, Dean smiling at him was quickly becoming one of Castiel’s favorite sights.

“Anyway,” Dean continued, “I’m in a good mood.” He draped his arm around Castiel’s neck. “Don’t ruin it.”

It was a casual, friendly gesture, but the angel took the opportunity to wrap his arm around his friend and support him, and Dean didn’t feel like protesting.  “Not allowing misfortune to stand in the way of happiness is an amiable quality,” Castiel commented.

Dean blinked at him then barked a laugh, trying to ignore the pain it shot through his side. “Well I don’t know if that’s what I’m doing. More like relishing in the knowledge that those dicks got what was coming to them.”

“What do you mean?”

“A guy showed up and broke up the little party. Scared the shit out of Jake’s pals, they ran off with their tails between their legs.” Dean pouted and added, “Not that I needed rescuing. Don’t think that’s what happened.” His grin returned. “But let’s just say his attitude of helping strangers and all that struck a chord in me.”

Castiel turned his head more towards Dean. “Who was it?

“I dunno, some kid. Couldn’t have more than a few years on us. He doesn’t do school, I guess. Maybe you know him from around here? Benny?”

Castiel shook his head. “The name is unfamiliar to me. That doesn’t surprise me, though, if he doesn’t attend school. I don’t know anyone outside of the students here, except my brother.”

“Well, you’ll have to meet him sometime. He’s a cool guy. It was kind of badass the way he went at Jake’s cronies, besides being pretty decent of him to do.” He added again, “Not that I needed him to.”

“I would have come to your aid as well,” Castiel grumbled.

Dean glanced over at him with a sly smile. “What, are you jealous?”

“Of course not, Dean, don’t be ridiculous.”

“You are!”

“I am not!” Castiel’s voice was steady and sure, but inside he wasn’t so certain. At first, he thought he was angry that he hadn’t been there for Dean, that he had put something before Dean’s safety—even if it was his dad—and that Dean got hurt because he hadn’t been paying attention. But once the word “jealous” was spoken, Castiel started to feel it was more accurate. Was he jealous of this Benny for being the one to save Dean? Jealous that Dean was praising him instead of Castiel? The more the angel thought about it, the more he realized it was true. So he stopped himself thinking about it until he had walked Dean to his class and was left on his own again.

- 

“Would it be all right if I went home with you?”

Dean looked over at Castiel and smiled. “Won’t your family miss you?”

Castiel shook his head. “I live with my brother, and he’s out most of the time.”

“Sure, you can, then. I got my baby fixed!”

“I presume that’s why two of our teachers were disappointed with the work you turned in, because you were fixing your car instead of doing it.”

“Hey, I was pissed about the tires and then being attacked, I had to do something. And I will never regret choosing Baby over that crap they hand out to us. Ever.” Dean pushed past the other kids leaving the school building and headed for the black ’67 Impala he cherished so much.

“You should put more effort into school, Dean. You would get just as good marks as Sam does in his classes, if you wanted to.”

“None of that shit matters to me, Cas.” Dean sighed. “Well I was going to let you ride shotgun, but after that, forget it. Into the back you go, like last time.” He unlocked the car and opened the back door for Castiel.

Castiel slid in. “That’s fine. I wouldn’t want to take Sam’s seat. I don’t think he’d appreciate that.”

“What wouldn’t I appreciate?” Sam asked, approaching the car and moving around to get into the passenger’s seat.

“If I sat up front with Dean, and you had to sit in the back here.”

Sam shrugged. “Do you want to sit up front with Dean?” He shot a suggestive look at Dean.

Dean glared at his brother, pulling open the driver’s door. “Doesn’t matter. He’s being punished for lecturing me about school.”

“Ah.” Sam nodded, getting in the passenger’s side. “Don’t worry, Cas. You’ll soon figure out all the things that get you banished to the back seat.” He smirked.

“Damn straight,” Dean agreed, starting the car. “This is your first offense, so I’m not going to kick you out. But you’d better watch it.” He grinned jokingly and winked at Castiel in the rearview mirror.

“I don’t understand—” Castiel started, but was cut off by Sam.

“He’s just messing with you.” Sam grinned at his brother. “Dean would never kick you out. He likes you too much.”

Dean pushed Sam’s head away. “You shut your cakehole, or you’ll be back there with him.”

“That’ll just make it easier for me to talk,” Sam pointed out.

Dean stared down his brother as best as he could while driving, eventually giving up in favor of focusing on the road. “I’m only leaving you alone so we don’t crash and die, okay. This is far from over.”

Sam shrugged and turned to look at Castiel. “So, are we going to get to meet your brother this time?”

“We’re not going to our apartment, I’m going back to the motel with you two.”

“How do you know we’re staying in a motel?” Sam asked.

Castiel faltered. Did he only know that from the times he’d followed them without their knowledge? He wasn’t sure what to say in this situation.

Luckily, Dean saved him. “It probably slipped out when we were arguing yesterday. I was not happy about Baby being hurt, I could have said something about a motel.”

Sam shrugged and turned to watch the scenery pass by outside his window.

Castiel stared at Dean the whole way to the motel, unsure if Dean believed his own excuse or not.

-

Back at the motel, the brothers argued if they should order a pizza or make the last box of instant Mac & Cheese in the cabinet.

“But I’m the one who’s going to have to go and pick it up,” Dean complained.

“So take Cas with you!” Sam gestured to the silent figure watching them from nearby. “A pizza will feed more people, Dean.”

“I am not hungry,” Castiel said, hoping it would help quell their argument.

“There, see?” Dean asked. “If Cas isn’t going to eat anything, the Mac will be fine. I don’t have to go out again.”

“Since when is that such a bad thing? You love driving the Impala whenever you get the chance.”

“I don’t want to leave you here by yourself.”

“Why not? You’ve done it before, I’ll be fine.”

“Today’s different!” Dean shouted.

“How?” Sam shouted back.

Dean went quiet for a long moment before saying, “I heard from Dad earlier. He’ll be back tonight.” Dean looked down. “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Sam’s anger visibly dissipated. “Dad’s coming back?”

“Just for the night. The hunt’s not over, he’s leaving in the morning, but he’ll be here tonight.”

There was bitterness in Sam’s voice when he asked, “How do you know?”

“Because he said he’d be here.”

“That doesn’t mean he will.”

The brothers glared at each other, neither sure where to go from here.

Castiel broke the silence. “I think I should leave.” He had been itching to go as soon as he heard the hunter would be returning.

Dean turned to Castiel, his eyes shining with hurt at the thought that his friend wanted to bail on him when he might need him most. “Cas?”

The angel stood. “I’m sorry, Dean. I don’t want to get in the way.”

“You’re not in the way. Sam?” Dean turned to his brother, hoping he would help him despite their recent fight.

Sam seemed to snap out of it and looked at Castiel with genuine concern. “Stay, Cas. I’m sorry for fighting with Dean. Our family’s a little messed up.” He let out a laugh. “But you’re welcome to stay.”

“I can’t,” Castiel said.

“Why not?” Dean and Sam asked in unison.

Castiel didn’t have an answer for them.

Then, he didn’t have to give them one. The door opened, and John Winchester stepped in. “Hey, boys.” He turned his exhausted smile on each boy in turn, but it disappeared when he saw Castiel. “Who the hell are you?”

“Dad,” Dean started warily. “This is a friend of ours—”

John launched at Castiel, grabbing his collar and holding a knife to it. He growled in his face, “Have you been following me?”

Castiel’s eyes widened.

John’s knife dug into Castiel throat, practically snarling, “What are you?”

Castiel glanced at the shocked looks on the brothers’ faces and couldn’t take it. He disappeared, the sound of fluttering wings signaling his departure.


	4. Chapter 4

“Please let me explain!” Castiel appeared again on the far side of the room.

The three hunters turned toward him, the brothers still in shock and their father looking even angrier.

“I am not here to harm you! Any of you!” Some of his true voice rang behind what he said, just enough to give the family pause. Castiel sighed in relief that none of them were attacking him again, yet. “My name is Castiel, and I’m an angel of the Lord.”

Dean was skeptical. Sam was awed. John just laughed.

“You’re an angel?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“Yes,” Castiel replied.

“Prove it.”

Castiel stared at the older brother for a moment then sighed. He allowed more of his true self to shine through and expand outside his vessel, causing the lights to brighten and shatter. He unfolded his wings behind him, only their stretching shadows visible to the human eye.

All three Winchesters’ eyes widened at the sight.

Castiel took the opportunity to explain. “My brother and I are part of a garrison that works closely with Earth and the human race. He had very little previous experience with humans, and I had none, so we were sent together to spend some time on Earth to observe before we’re given further orders.” Castiel folded himself back into his vessel.

Dean breathed out in an impressed huff. “Damn, Cas.”

John blinked and turned to his eldest son. “Where did you pick this one up?”

Dean looked at his father and went into obedient soldier-mode. “School, sir. He’s a student there.”

John nodded, then frowned at Castiel. “Are you telling me angels are real? Heaven? God? All of it?”

Castiel nodded.

“Then where the hell have you been?!” John shouted.

Castiel furrowed his brow. “I have been in Heaven until I was sent here.”

“Not you, the angels! Where were they when I…when Mary…” He shook his head. “You all stood by and watched my wife burn. Watched my world fall apart, and did nothing. I don’t have anything to say to you.” He walked over and sat down at the table, removing his gun and starting to take it apart.

Castiel turned to Dean, confused. “I don’t understand.”

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. “Our mom was killed by something supernatural when Sammy was just a baby. It’s what started my dad hunting.”

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said.

“It’s not your fault, Cas.” Dean paused. “It isn’t, right?”

Castiel shook his head. “No. I was not aware. At the time it happened, I was rather young and did not rank high enough to be allowed trips to Earth.”

“So you don’t know any more about it than we do?”

“Other angels might, but I doubt they paid much mind to it.”

“Heartless sons of bitches,” John growled.

Castiel frowned. “We are older than the human race, and have lived through all of your history. We cannot make time for every unnatural death that occurs on Earth, tragic as that may be.”

“You care,” Dean said, sounding surprised.

“Yes. I have always taken more of an interest in human affairs than my siblings. Most of them hope I will ‘get over it’”—he used his fingers to make quotes in the air—“but my brother on Earth with me encourages it.”

“So basically,” Dean smiled, “you’re the nerd of Heaven High.”

Castiel tilted his head. “Is that a reference to something?”

“No, I just mean you’re sort of the outcast upstairs. Y’know.” Dean changed his voice as he imitated the angels. “’Oh, that Cas. Head in the clouds’—or on Earth, I guess.”

“I suppose,” Castiel replied, “though few of my siblings call me anything other than Castiel. My brother is the only one who consistently calls me by nicknames other than you.”

Dean blinked. “Oh. Sorry. Does it bother you when I call you ‘Cas’?”

Castiel gave a small smile. “Of course not.”

“Okay.” Dean raised an eyebrow. “’Of course not’? What does that mean?”

“It means if it bothered me, you would know. Since you have to ask, it does not.”

“Right. I see. Good to know.”

Sam looked between them and stifled a laugh.

Dean ignored him but Castiel could see the flare of irritation and embarrassment in Dean’s eyes.

Hearing whisperings among his siblings in Heaven, Castiel looked up at the ceiling as though doing so would allow him to better hear the conversations. “Excuse me for a moment.” He left without waiting for a response.

Dean blinked at the spot where the angel had been a moment ago. “Yeah, okay.”

Sam smirked. “Does this mean you have a crush on an angel?”

“No!” Dean huffed.

“Excuse me?” John asked, looking up from his notebook where he had been recording the hunt he had just returned from and the information about angels.

“Dean’s keen on an angel of the Lord~” Sam teased.

“I am not!” Dean protested.

“Can you two not take anything seriously?” John snapped.

Instantly, the boys lowered their heads and replied simultaneously, “Sorry, sir.”

“Go to your room. I have some things to think about. And no contact with the angel until I say so!”

“Yes, sir,” they said and shuffled off to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. They each sat on their separate beds, Sam pulling out one of his books to read, Dean retrieving the gun he kept under his pillow to clean.

After a few minutes of silence came, “It’s okay if you like him.”

Dean looked up. “What?”

“Castiel,” Sam clarified. “I like him, he’s cool. And he’s an angel.”

“Which is why we are so not having this discussion.”

“What, you think it’s a sin?”

“I think it doesn’t matter, because this conversation is never leaving this room or so help me I will piss on all of your books.”

“Gross, Dean!”

“Fair warning.”

“Whatever. I’m just saying, if you do, I’m here for you.”

“Great, Sam, that’s wonderful. Now can we please stop talking about it?”

“Fine.” Sam returned his gaze back to his book.

-

That night, there was a cabin with a truck parked in front of it. Dean was inside the cabin, sitting on the couch watching TV when Castiel appeared. “Hello,” he said, looking around the dream curiously.

Dean didn’t even look up. “You going to sit down with me or what?”

Castiel sat next to Dean, watching the television. Some sort of animated show about animals was on. “Where are we?”

“My Uncle Bobby’s cabin,” Dean explained. He flashed a sideways smile at Castiel. “Sammy and I try to come here at least once a year. Sort of a break from all the moving around, and Uncle Bobby’s one hell of a guy.” He smirked at the TV. “He’s not really related to us, but once Sammy and I asked and he just turned to us and said, ‘Family don’t end in blood, boys.’ And that was that. We never questioned him again.”

“Do you often dream of being here?”

“Sometimes. Especially when things are tough on the dad front.” Dean snickered. “Who knew you’d cause so much trouble?”

“Yes, my presence has made your father cross, and I fear you and Sam suffered for it. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay. I’m sorry he attacked you like that. He doesn’t do it to everyone; he must have sensed something was off about you. I felt that way at first too, but I figured it was just because…well you are a little odd.”

“I was planning on leaving before your father returned. I was worried he would recognize me.”

“Huh?”

“I heard about the vampires your dad was hunting yesterday, and I wanted to be sure he was aware. He thought he was hunting one or two, when I knew more had come into town. I found him and dispensed of two of the vampires, but he saw me before I could leave.”

Dean looked over at the angel in interest. “Oh yeah? Why’d you do it?”

Castiel looked back at him. “I wanted to ensure his safety so that he may return to you and your brother.”

A rare, sincere smile graced Dean’s features. “Thanks, Cas.” He started to lean in a bit, lips aiming for Castiel’s cheek.

“Actually, I have a lead in your father’s case.”

“Mmhmm?” Dean slowed to a stop inches from Castiel’s face.

“Not the vampires,” Castiel clarified. “The hunt for the thing that killed your mother.”

Dean blinked at him. “What?”

“My siblings know what it was. A demon, named Azazel.” Castiel was clearly proud of his information. “I couldn’t wait to tell you, as I know this is important to your family. That’s why I came.”

Dean’s mouth turned into a small frown and he pulled away. “Cas? Did you sneak into my dream? Can angels do that?”

“Yes, and we can. It was the only way I could contact you without waking anyone.”

“What the hell, Cas?!”

Castiel frowned in confusion. “I don’t understand, I thought you would be pleased.”

“Pleased?” Dean echoed. “Are you in my head? Get the hell out!”

Castiel froze, shocked and hurt by the unexpected reaction. Without another word, he left the dream.

Dean woke up in his bed. He sat up and blinked slowly around the motel room, running a hand through his hair. He growled quietly, “Shit.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reports to John, the brothers have pancakes, and all of Dean's friends seem to have the ability to appear out of nowhere.

“What?!” John exclaimed the next morning, jumping up from his seat.

“A demon, sir,” Dean replied. “The angel made an appearance as soon as he found out from his siblings. A demon named Azazel.”

John was already gathering his things. “Did he say anything else?”

“There are more vampires in the area—”

“About the demon!”

“No, sir.”

John nodded as though he expected as much. He headed for the door. “Okay, then. Best get going now.”

“You’re going after the demon?” Sam asked, incredulous. “All you have is its name!”

“It’s something.” John turned and nodded to his sons. “This could all be over soon, boys, let’s not dawdle.”

“But what about the vampires?” Sam retorted.

“Sorry?”

“There are still vampires here, killing people! Don’t you care?”

“The angel looked more than capable of handling them yesterday.”

“What if he can’t or _won’t_  help now? What if we leave and they aren’t stopped?”

“Sam, stop wasting time with questions and get your stuff.”

“No, Dad! We have a job to do here, and I’m not leaving until it’s finished.”

John stared at his son for a moment before sighing. “Fine.” He turned on his older son. “Watch out for your brother, Dean. No carelessness or stupidity. Don’t screw this up.”

“Yes, sir,” Dean said.

John left the brothers and soon the rumble of his truck was cutting through the silence of the motel room.

“So,” Sam said when the sounds of their dad’s car had faded, “it’s the weekend.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother. “Yeah.”

“Can we have pancakes?”

Sam looked hesitant, and more than a little tired from the stress of arguing with their dad. Dean didn’t have the heart to say no. Instead he said, “I ain’t making ‘em,” and grabbed the keys to the Impala.

-

“Do you think dad will be able to find the demon?” Sam asked, forking another piece of pancake into his mouth. They had settled at the nearest diner they could find.

Dean nodded. “Of course. He’s the best hunter there is. Uncle Bobby says he’s never seen better. If anyone can get that son of a bitch, he can.”

Sam thought as he swallowed, seeming satisfied with this answer. “What about Cas?”

“What do you mean?” Dean asked.

“We should talk to him, now that dad’s gone. He’d probably feel safer showing up wherever we are if he could be sure he wouldn’t be assaulted.”

Dean shrugged. “Okay.”

Sam looked at him expectantly.

“What?”

“Aren’t you going to invite him over or something?”

“How am I supposed to do that, Sam? I don’t even think the guy has a cell phone.”

“Hello.” Castiel had appeared next to their table.

The brothers jumped in their seats. “Cas!”

“I wanted to check on you both. How are you?” The angel looked between them.

Dean smirked. “Considering the thing that killed our mom might be dead within days, we’re pretty okay.”

Castiel nodded. “I noticed your father had left.”

“Why don’t you sit down with us?” Sam offered.

The angel sat down next to Sam in the booth.

“Do you want something to eat or drink?”

“I don’t do either.”

“What?” Sam asked. “Not ever?”

Castiel shook his head. “Angels don’t need to.” He gestured to himself. “This is just a vessel, a boy named James who lives in Illinois.”

“You mean you’re wearing some poor kid like a prom dress?” Dean asked.

Castiel frowned a bit. “He gave me permission to use his body as my vessel for my time on Earth.”

“So, what, you said, ‘I’m an angel can I wear you?’ and he just said, ‘Sure’?”

“Not exactly in so many words, but yes. Angels can’t take an unwilling vessel. They have to be given permission. Unlike demons, who can force their way into a human body.”

“So you’re probably genderless,” Sam said suddenly.

Dean shot him a look.

Castiel merely nodded.

“What made you pick your vessel?” Sam asked, looking up at Castiel curiously, his pancakes forgotten.

“My brother and I both chose young students, so that we might experience human school.”

“You guys _wanted_  to go to high school?” Dean asked. “Why?”

“It seemed one of the most appropriate places to learn about Earth.”

Dean shook his head, disbelieving.

“What do angels look for in a vessel?” Sam asked.

“Whoever would suit their requirements best,” Castiel replied.

“I mean personally speaking,” Sam clarified. “I’m sure a lot of kids fit the bill for what you needed to get the Earth experience. Why James? What makes you guys decide which people you use?”

Castiel stayed quiet for a moment, trying to phrase his answer correctly. “It depends on the angel. Most of my siblings would pay no heed to who they chose, outside of who they could speak to and convince to say yes. Only certain humans can hear an angel’s true voice, so we must find a human who can hear us. As I said before, my brother Balthazar and I take more of an interest in humans than the rest of the angels do. He spoke to a few humans before settling on his vessel. He eventually chose a boy based solely on the fact that when Balthazar said he was an angel, the boy said, ‘You won’t be when I’m finished with you.’” Castiel’s tone told the brothers he wasn’t sure what the boy meant or why it was amusing to Balthazar.

Dean chuckled.

“Wait, are they together?” Sam asked. “Is that allowed?”

“They’re not in a relationship, if that’s what you’re asking. I think they simply appreciate each other’s sense of humor. Were they not sharing a body, I believe they would still be inseparable as friends.”

“How about you?”

“I think I also chose a vessel I can relate to. James Novak, or Jimmy, was an obedient son with good grades, but was also often disregarded and didn’t have many friends. He was eager to be my vessel, because he wanted to be more than what he already was. He wanted do something important and different, rather than continue going unnoticed amongst his fellow humans.”

A sympathetic silence fell over the brothers as they looked at their friend.

Castiel added as an afterthought, “Also, he thought he would suddenly sprout wings and be able to fly past his school to show them off.”

“Did he?” Sam asked.

“That isn’t how my flight works, and human senses are unable to perceive my wings.”

“Too bad.” There was a pause before Sam asked, “So is angel-human dating allowed?” He gave a yelp as his brother kicked him under the table. “Dean! What was that for?”

“Stop being so nosy,” Dean scolded.

“I’m just asking! This is a whole species we grew up hearing rumors about, without any proof that they existed. Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

“Whatever, Geekatron. Don’t bother the angel with so many questions.”

Castiel looked between them. “I don’t mind.”

“See, he doesn’t mind,” Sam said.

“Might I ask you something, as well?” Castiel asked.

“Sure,” Sam replied.

“Actually, this question is for Dean.”

Dean tried to appear casual about it. “Okay, shoot.”

“Have I upset you?”

“What?” Dean blinked at the angel. “What are you talking about?”

Castiel started to fidget a little with the hem of his shirt. “In your dream last night, you seemed angry. I thought I was doing the right thing by telling you, but I fear I may have miscalculated your reaction. Human emotions are still something of a mystery to me.”

“Oh.” Dean sighed, resisting the urge to rub his face in exasperation. “No, Cas. I was just…you startled me. It’s kind of a shock when someone hijacks your dream. It makes you feel like someone’s infiltrated your brain, and that is not a good feeling. Especially for someone used to worrying about supernatural threats.”

“That’s what I don’t understand,” Castiel said. “You were at ease for most of our conversation. You welcomed me. You weren’t even surprised at my appearance, which most would be. I don’t see what changed to make you push me out. Was it our topic of discussion? Did I bring it up too suddenly?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Dean said firmly.

“Then what was it?” Castiel asked, frustrated at not being able to figure it out.

“It was me!”

The angel continued to stare at Dean, waiting for him to elaborate.

Dean shifted uncomfortably. “I was just surprised, and when things surprise me, my knee-jerk reaction is to get angry about it. I’m sorry, man. Bad habits.”

“But you weren’t surprised until right before I left,” Castiel argued.

“Yeah, well.”

“You reacted as though I had been in your dreams before.”

“What? Don’t be silly.”

“Though it was my first time in your dreams.”

“Exactly! First time you appeared. So I just had a slow reaction. I was asleep, after all.”

Castiel watched Dean for a moment. “You’re uncomfortable. I apologize.”

“Would you stop blaming yourself?” Dean snapped. He looked down and took a deep breath. “Point is, I’m not mad at you. So let’s just forget about it, okay? It’s not a big deal.”

The angel nodded and didn’t bring it up again, but wasn’t sure he would be able to forget about it. He tagged it as another human thing he didn’t understand yet.

- 

Later that evening, the Winchester brothers were on their way to the Impala in the parking lot of a 24-hour diner, when a figure emerged from the shadows ahead and approached them. Dean hesitated, considering a change in their route, when he recognized the black cap and the face underneath it. “Benny!”

Benny smiled and clasped hands with Dean. “Good to see you again, Dean.” He turned towards Sam. “And might this be your brother?”

“Yeah, this is Sammy,” Dean said proudly, ruffling his little brother’s hair.

“It’s Sam,” Sam corrected. “Nice to meet you, Benny.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Sam. Dean’s boasted about you a record amount considering I’ve only just met him.”

Both brothers flushed slightly, as Benny chuckled.

“So what have you been up to?” Dean asked.

Benny shrugged. “Been traveling around town, sight-seeing.”

“Yeah? What exactly is there to see?”

“Well for one, there are some decent restaurants around. Can’t afford any of ‘em, of course, but I would like to try for a job at one if I stick around.” Benny grinned at Dean. “How about you? Been cornered in any more alleys recently?”

Dean rolled his eyes but smirked back. “No. Just heading back from yet another diner that has failed to serve me pie.”

“You like pie, huh? Well, I’ll let you know if I see a place that has some.”

“Thanks, man.”

Benny’s smile dropped from his face as he gazed over Dean’s shoulder.

Dean tensed, resisting the urge to spin on his heel and attack the first thing he saw. He lowered his voice and asked, “What is it?”

“Trouble,” Benny said. He flashed a grin at them. “Not for you boys. You head on home and I’ll catch you later.”

“Hell no,” Dean said. “After today, I was going to go home and punch a wall or something. Trouble sounds far more interesting.”

“Not this kind of trouble.”

“Why not?”

“This is the kind that could get y’all killed. I don’t want that on my head.”

“I always find three’s better than one against that sort of trouble.”

“I don’t know,” Benny said. “These guys ain’t normal people.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What are they, then?”

“Monsters.”

The brothers exchanged glances, their smirks almost identical. Sam said, “It just so happens we hunt monsters for a living.”

Benny looked between them unsurely. “Is that so?”

“Look, man, you wouldn’t believe the things we’ve encountered,” Dean said.

“How ‘bout vampires?” Benny asked.

“I’ve encountered them before. Watched my dad hack a couple of heads off.”

“Really? You telling me you’ve hunted real vampires?”

“You telling me there’s real vampires behind us?” Dean countered, even matching Benny’s accent.

Benny smiled. “I like you, Dean, so I’m gonna trust you know what you’re doing. But if it starts going south, you leave me and take your brother to safety. Got that?”

“One thing I’ll tell you right here and now, Sam’s safety always comes first.”

Benny nodded. “As it should be.”

“Right, glad that’s settled,” Sam said. He was fidgeting, impatient to get the fight over with. “Can we kick some ass now?”

“You boys armed?” Benny asked.

“My car’s nearby,” Dean said. “If we can get to her quickly, we’ll have more than enough for the job.”

“Sure.” Benny froze, eyes widening slightly as he stared behind the brothers. “Okay, boys. Time to run. I’ll hold ‘em off.” He flashed a look of irritation at them when they didn’t move immediately. “Go!”

The Winchesters took off towards the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight ensues, and Cas' personal answering machine comes to the rescue. Sort of.

“Cas!” Dean shouted on his way to the Impala. “Now would be a great time for one of your convenient appearances!”

“Do you really think he can hear you?” Sam called over to him.

“Who cares? It’s worth a shot!” Dean stopped at the trunk of his car, hurrying to unlock and open it.

The brothers grabbed their sharper weapons, anything that could be used for decapitation. They were sure to arm themselves well enough in case their friends needed something to fight with. They turned, and nearly collided with the blond man standing in their way.

Dean prepared to strike, but the man spoke first.

“Good evening,” he said, British accent prominent. “Cas can’t come to the phone right now, but if you’ll leave a message I might be persuaded to pass it on for you.”

“Balthazar?” Sam guessed.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” The angel looked serious. “No really, don’t. I’m not going to answer every time.”

“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked in frustration. He wanted to get back to Benny as fast as possible, but he was worried about Castiel.

“He’s—” A vampire attacked Balthazar from behind, but the angel calmly grabbed his shoulder, placing his other hand on the vampire’s forehead. Light burned behind Balthazar’s eyes and through the vampire before the creature was dropped to the ground. The vampire's face was still smoldering after death. Balthazar turned back to the brothers. “Well that was quite rude. Like I was saying, Castiel's busy right now. He’s with the higher-ups and couldn’t be here, so I was asked to make sure you were still breathing and everything.” He tilted his head, “You are still breathing, right? I can go?”

Dean was preparing to tell him exactly where he could go, when Sam interrupted.

“Actually, we could really use some help.” Sam nodded towards the expired vampire on the ground. “There are more, and they’re after our friend.”

Balthazar sighed over-exaggeratedly. “Very well.” He disappeared and reappeared nearby, next to Benny.

Benny jumped in surprise. “Who’re you?” he asked distractedly, circling another vampire.

“Friend of a friend,” Balthazar explained shortly. He grabbed and dispatched another vampire as the Winchesters joined, tipping the scale of the fight in their favor.

After taking out the vampire he was stalking, Benny paused and looked at Balthazar. “ _What_  are you?”

Balthazar spun around and grabbed Benny. “An angel.”

“Woah, hey!” Dean shouted over his shoulder, hacking off the last vampire’s head before it could grab Sam. He charged up to Balthazar, holding his blade to the angel’s throat. “Let my friend go.”

The angel erupted in laughter. “Your friend? Your friend is a vampire, Dean.”

“What?” Dean looked between them, unsure who to threaten anymore.

Sure enough, a set of vampire teeth grew out automatically over Benny’s human teeth. He held his hands up in surrender, and a moment later, they retracted. “Guess you got me.” He tried to smile, but there was pain in his eyes. “Vampire by trade, not by choice.”

“What the hell, man?” Dean asked. “Can’t I make one normal friend who doesn’t turn out freaky?”

“Sorry, Dean,” Benny said. He stared at them all regretfully. “I didn’t want to drag you into my mess of a life. It ain’t even a life, really.”

“That can be fixed,” Balthazar said cheerily. “Any last words?”

“Hang on a minute, would you!” Dean snapped.

“Cas wants me to protect you from any threat to your life!” Balthazar retorted. “I’m just doing what he asked.”

“Well wait,” Sam interjected. “Vampires are usually forced into being what they are. And the ones we just got didn’t seem too keen on Benny. Maybe there’s something else going on here.”

“I’ll tell you what’s going on here,” Balthazar said. “This little fang came to town to hide, and brought all the other fangs here after him. He’s just as responsible for the deaths as the vampires, because they were following him.”

Benny looked distraught. “It’s true. They didn’t follow me at first so I thought I was safe, but sure enough they arrived a couple of days later. Been trying to outrun ‘em, since I couldn’t make a stand on my own and win.” He looked down, ashamed. “Then you boys were caught between us and I realized there was only one sure way to end this. Figured if I could get you to leave and faced ‘em myself, they would forget about you and move on.” He looked back up with a sad smile. “When you were determined to help, I started to think we could end it and come out on top. Well,” he laughed humorlessly, “I s’ppose we still could. Those suckers won’t be hurting anyone anymore, that’s what matters. But that wasn’t all of ‘em.” He straightened up and met Balthazar’s gaze coolly. “So you do what you got to do, friends. Just promise me you’ll go after my maker and the rest of his crew.”

“No one’s getting rid of you yet,” Dean growled, at both the vampire and the angel. “Tell us what’s going on. Why are they after you?”

“We weren’t allowed to go off on our own,” Benny said. “They led lives of violence, traveling along the coast and gorging themselves on blood. I couldn’t stand it. Finally I got the inspiration to leave.” A wistful smile flitted across his features. “She was the most beautiful creature I’d ever laid eyes on. My maker turned her but I took her, tried to get her away from ‘em all. There were three of us, a friend of mine wanted out too. We lost him in our getaway. She and I ran as fast and far as we could, but we never truly lost ‘em. Then they grabbed her, used her as bait. Of course, I went after her. We escaped, but I got delayed and couldn’t keep up with her. I ended up here.”

“Where is she?” Sam prompted gently after a moment’s silence.

Benny shook his head, eyes starting to water. “Day after I saved you, Dean, I realized they had followed me. I was looking for her, keeping an eye out for you too, when a vamp ran past me and delivered a message.” His eyes hardened. “The message was her head.”

Sam winced. “I’m sorry.”

“It ain’t your fault.” Benny looked around dejectedly. “Look, I’ve done stuff I regret. I won’t deny it, I’ve hurt people. Only ever killed once, that’s when I realized I wanted to leave. But I’m far from innocent.”

“You can help us get the rest of the vampires,” Dean said.

It wasn’t a question, but Benny nodded.

Dean pressed the edge of his blade firmly against Balthazar’s neck. “Let him go.”

Balthazar shrugged and released the vampire. “Your funeral.” He turned around. “Ah, Cassie!” He walked up to clap his brother on the shoulder. “Glad you’re here. Your hunter’s a real charmer.”

“Thank you for coming, Balthazar,” Castiel said.

“Of course. Hope you’re not in any trouble.”

“I’m not sure,” Castiel answered honestly.

A look of genuine concern flashed across Balthazar’s face before the carefree smile reappeared. “Well, that’s what you get for making friends with the peasants,” he joked, pinching Castiel’s cheek lightly.

Castiel frowned as the other angel vanished. “Why did you stop Balthazar from killing the vampire?”

“Oh, um, you saw that.” Dean laughed awkwardly. “This is Benny. You remember me telling you about Benny?”

Castiel frowned. “He saved you from the students at school.”

“Exactly! Well it turns out, he’s on bad terms with the vampires in town. They’ve got some bad history, and want each other dead.”

“So I understand.”

Dean’s eyes flickered back and forth between Benny and Castiel. “He’s going to help us gank the rest of the vamps.”

“You believe you can trust him?”

“Not completely anymore, but enough to work with him, sure.”

Castiel considered. “Very well. I shall follow your judgment.” He approached Benny. “However, I must be sure you understand what happens if you betray or harm the Winchesters in any way.”

Benny smiled charmingly back. “I imagine I’d end up fried extra crispy like these guys.” He gestured to the vampires Balthazar had smote.

“Or worse,” Castiel assured.

“You have my word, I will not hurt them. I would like to consider them my friends too, you know.”

Castiel nodded. “Good.” He turned to the brothers. “Are either of you injured?”

They automatically checked each other, as though their own wellbeing was an afterthought to the other’s. They simultaneously answered, "No."

Castiel paused, unsure what to do if he wasn’t required to protect or heal the Winchesters.

Dean broke the silence. “Is it true, Cas? Are you in trouble because of us?”

Castiel hesitated. “As I told Balthazar, I don’t know.”

“But you could be.”

“It’s possible.”

“Why?”

“We’re here to observe humans, but we aren’t supposed to get close to them. They think I may have become too attached to the humans I interact with on earth.” Castiel tilted his head at Dean. “Well. Human.”

“Aw, that’s sweet of you, Cas,” Dean said jokingly. “But I don’t want you to get grounded by your parents ‘cos of little old me.”

“I don’t think I'll fall.”

Dean faltered. “What?”

“I don’t think I’ll fall,” Castiel repeated. "For being friends with you."

“I was making a joke, Cas. Wait, that’s a thing? Falling angels?” Dean wasn’t sure if he found the thought amusing or horrifying.

“Yes. An angel can choose to fall to the earth and gradually become more human, or it can be forced to do so as punishment. Angels forced to fall are cast out of heaven, their Grace separating from them on the journey down, and they land on earth not dissimilar from a meteor.”

Horrifying, then. Definitely. Dean cringed at the mental image. “I’m sorry, man. That’s awful.” His brain tried to catch up with his words to smooth things over a little. “But you said that probably wouldn’t happen to you?”

“It’s unlikely.”

-

“You lied,” Balthazar said.

Castiel frowned. “I did not.”

Balthazar leaned back against the couch in their apartment. “I’m not saying you were wrong to do so, but you did lie. Or at least exaggerate a lot. Cassie, it’s just as likely you’ll fall for this as any other punishment they can think of.”

“Yes, but I might not be punished at all. They could learn to understand.”

“Oh yes, because angels are known for being understanding when someone thinks differently than them.”

“Do you really believe I could fall? For becoming friends with humans?”

“You do rather have a thing for that older Winchester boy,” Balthazar commented.

“What do you mean?”

“You really seem to like him at lot, Cas.”

“Of course.”

Balthazar stared at his brother, patiently waiting for him to catch up.

Castiel stared back for a minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. “Are you speaking in reference to romantic attachment?”

“Yes, I am,” Balthazar said over-dramatically. “Very good.”

“I don’t want a relationship with Dean.”

“Don’t you?”

“No.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“That's your problem, not mine.”

“Look me in the eyes, young Castiel, and tell me honestly that you wouldn’t like to be dating that teenage hunk of hunter.”

“Balthazar!”

“What was that?”

… “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“I knew it!”

“No—”

“Ah, I smell love in the air.”

“I’m leaving.”

“Oh, don’t be like that.” Balthazar grabbed onto Castiel’s sleeve and pulled him back to his seat on the couch. “I’m just trying to prove a point to you.”

“I don’t like it.”

“I know. I’m a mean, mean brother. Seriously, though,” Balthazar looked at his brother earnestly. “There’s no room for denial in this situation. You have to own up to whatever your feelings are, because that’s what the other angels are going to judge you on, not what you admit to feeling.”

Castiel lowered his head in acknowledgement that Balthazar was right. “I understand. Thank you for your concern.”

“Concern? Who’s concerned?” Balthazar joked, ruffling his brother’s hair. “You’re welcome.”


	7. Chapter 7

Dean, Sam, and Castiel sat in the Winchesters’ motel room after school.

Dean checked his watch.

Sam looked at the door.

Castiel reached out with his grace, feeling for the approach of a vampire.

Dean repeated what he'd said ten minutes ago. “I don’t like this. Something’s wrong.”

“We don’t know that,” Sam said.

“It’s been half an hour now, Sam. Benny should be here.”

“I agree,” Castiel said.

Dean waved an arm at the angel and gave his brother a satisfied look. He turned to his friend. “Hey Cas, think you can find him?”

“I’m not sure,” Castiel said. “It might be difficult with the other vampires in the area, but I can look.” He vanished from his seat at the table.

The brothers fidgeted for a few long minutes before the angel returned looking alarmed. “Find him?” Dean asked.

“I’m not positive, but I believe the other vampires have captured him.”

“What?” Sam exclaimed.

Dean headed for his keys and the door. “Let’s go. Where are they?”

“Dean, it’s inadvisable to charge into a nest of vampires unprepared without being positive Benny is even there.”

“Dammit, Cas, I don’t care! We have to do something, and if Benny hasn’t been kidnapped by those sons of bitches, we can still take them out!”

Castiel sighed but was forced to agree with Dean’s logic. “Fine. The nest is hiding in an abandoned building with the windows boarded up, I believe it there is a basement level. If they do have Benny, he will probably be there.”

“Coming with us?”

“It would be much faster if you came with me.”

Dean hesitated but nodded. “Okay, what do we have to do?”

“Hold still.” Castiel put a hand on each of their shoulders and flew them all to there in an instant, placing them just out of sight of the building.

Sam blinked rapidly, looking around. “Woah.”

Dean groaned. “I am never doing that again. I’m pretty sure my insides were scrambled and put back together wrong.”

Castiel put a couple of fingers to Dean’s head. “You are in perfect health, Dean. Nothing is ‘scrambled’.”

“Figure of speech, Cas. Did they not teach you those in Angel Academy?”

“They don't really have a school dedicated to—”

Sam cut them off, “Bigger problems at hand here, guys. Benny? Vampires? Remember?”

“Right.” Dean went into scheming mode, glancing over at the building. “So are we just going to bust in there or what?”

“Too unpredictable,” Castiel protested. “We don’t know what could be waiting for us inside. We don’t know how many there are.”

“Well then you come up with something!”

Castiel looked unsure for a moment then nodded once. “I may have a plan.”

-

Once Castiel had disappeared again, leaving the Winchester brothers in the darkness of the floor below the abandoned building, Dean turned and hissed at Sam. “This is the worst plan I’ve ever heard!”

Sam shushed him and whispered back, “It’s the only one we’ve got, Dean.” They started walking down the corridor, flashlights their only source of light.

“What if things go wrong? We'll be stuck down here, and the chances of getting to them in time are slim.”

“I think Cas knows what he's doing.”

Dean shook his head. “We’re relying on the hope that we can surprise them!”

“It’s too late to do anything about it now!” Sam pointed out as they entered a new room.

“Gee, it’s a good thing you’re not trying to sneak up on anyone,” a voice came out of the darkness.

Going back-to-back, the brothers raised their weapons defensively, searching for the vampire with their flashlights.

Then Sam saw her, fangs glinting, blonde hair illuminated by the beam of light he shone on her. “Where’s Benny?”

She smirked. “Oh, he’s around here somewhere. I’m sure you’ll find him.”

Dean glared and raised his weapon, but as he moved towards her, a door slammed shut between them. Before he could grab the metal handle, he heard a lock click. Then another. Then another. “What the hell is this?! Get back here and fight me, you bitch!”

“Gee, that sounds like a lot of fun,” she said, her voice coming through a slit that barely counted as a window in the door. “But I think I’ll go upstairs where the party is. I believe the company will be much better up there.”

“You’re not gonna get away with this!” Dean growled. “You don’t know who you’re dealing with. We’ll slaughter you all!”

“Oh please. If you’re talking about your little angel friend, we already know about him. We saw the damage done to our friends in that parking lot and recognized the handiwork. In fact, we’d be happy for him to show up. We’ve been dying to get revenge on him for killing so many of us.” She heaved a sigh through the door’s slit. “However, he did need your help just to take out the handful we sent after you. So we’ve assessed him as a rather low-level threat.”

Then there was a scream from upstairs.

Dean grinned in the darkness. “Not such a low-level threat now, huh?”

She let out a frustrated breath. “We’ll see.” Her footsteps echoed as she headed down the corridor away from the room the brothers were trapped in.

Once they were sure she was gone, Dean hit the door with his fist. “Dammit!”

“Dean,” Sam tried. “It’s okay. We know Benny’s here, so we’ll find him. When Castiel and Balthazar are done upstairs, they’ll fly in or whatever they call it, and we can be out of here and never look back. So let’s focus on finding him.”

There was a groan from the far side of the room and a weak, “I sure hope you mean me. Unless you know another Benny good at getting in trouble…”

Dean followed his brother over to the source of their friend’s voice. “Benny?”

“Don’t get too close, now.”

“Why not?”

Sam's light found Benny on the ground with his back against the far wall, his wrists handcuffed in front of him.

Dean rushed to his side and got to work on the handcuffs. “Are you okay, man?”

“Been better.” Benny leaned away, but Dean held him firmly in place until he could pick the lock. Once he was free, Benny rubbed his wrists. “Alright, I’m free. Let’s call your angel friends and get out of here.”

“They’re still upstairs taking care of the nest—”

“Dean.”

Dean watched him warily. “What’s wrong?”

Benny pulled his jacket aside to reveal red stains on his white shirt underneath.

Inspecting him with a flashlight, Dean frowned. “Is this what I think it is?”

“I dunno, Dean.” Benny tugged his shirt’s hem up to reveal his battered and wounded torso. “Is it?”

Sam winced. “Did they do this to you?”

“Yeah. And more, but I healed those by now.”

“So why aren’t these ones healing?” Dean demanded.

Benny gave him a look like it should be obvious.

Dean stared at him for a moment before working it out. “You’re out of juice. You don’t have enough left to heal these.”

“I’m not even sure if I can stand on my own at this point.” Benny sighed. “That’s why I wanted you out of here five minutes ago.”

“Benny…I trust you’re not gonna—”

“Get back, Dean.”

“But—”

“Now.” Benny’s fangs started growing in slowly.

Sam put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and guided him away from Benny. “Come on, Dean. If we just back away for now, we should be fine until Castiel and Balthazar can get here.”

“Dean!”

“Cas!” Dean turned around but couldn’t find the angel anywhere in the room. “Cas? Where are you?”

“I’m outside the door.”

“Well then get your feathery ass in here already. We need some help. Benny’s hurt.”

“I can’t.”

“And why the hell not?”

“I don’t know!” Castiel snapped.

“I might,” Benny rasped.

The Winchesters turned to look at him.

Benny gestured around the room. “While they were having their fun with me, some of them were drawing something on the walls and that door.” He pointed at the door between them and Castiel.

Sam roamed around the room, shining his light on the walls to reveal drawn symbols scattered about the place. “Woah. What is this?”

“What is what, now?” Balthazar’s voice came through the door.

 “There are symbols drawn on the walls and door,” Sam explained. “We think it’s stopping Cas from getting in.”

“Sounds like Enochian,” Balthazar mused. “Some symbols and spells could keep any angels from entering a building or a room.” Then he started speaking to someone else, “Though I wonder where you learned that, eh, sweetheart?”

The blonde vampire from earlier hissed back, “I’m not telling you a thing.”

“Is that so?”

There was a scraping sound like a blade against skin and the vampire screeched in pain. “Stop! Stop! Fine! I’ll tell you!”

“Good. Where did you learn how to ward the room?”

“A demon showed us,” she practically spat. “We had a deal. He showed us how to ward against angels, and we’d capture the one that killed our friends and hand him over. We didn’t know there were two of you!”

“Right." Balthazar called through the door, "Is Benny free yet? His vampire strength should be enough to break the door open.”

“Yeah, that’s the other thing we were going to mention,” Dean admitted. “Benny’s been hurt pretty bad, and he doesn’t have enough energy to heal himself.”

“He needs blood,” Balthazar clarified.

“Yeah.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“Balthazar,” Castiel started. “If Benny’s starving, he could hurt them.”

“And if he doesn’t get blood soon, they’re all screwed anyway.” Balthazar sighed and addressed Dean again, “Look. I know it’s not ideal, but if we want to get you out of there, then you’re going to have to give Benny some of your blood so he can heal enough to break the locks on the door.”

“Are you crazy?!” Dean shouted. “That’s your plan? Buddy, saying that’s ‘not ideal’ is a _huge_  understatement.”

“I’ll do it,” Sam offered.

“What?” Dean whirled on his brother. “No! Absolutely not.”

“Well what else can we do?!” Sam argued. “If we don’t he’ll either starve to death or attack us anyway.”

“I’m still here, you know,” Benny said weakly. “Your brother’s right, Sam. You can’t do this. Even if I could honestly say I’d have full control, it’s not a good idea.”

“Right,” Dean agreed. “So, I guess it’s settled. I’ll do it. If only to ensure that _you_ ,” he pointed at Sam, “won’t.”

“Dean,” Castiel spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“Be careful.”

Dean swallowed. “Okay.” He knelt next to Benny. “So how do we do this?”

-

“Not one word, dearie,” Balthazar warned the vampire. “I don’t want to hurt you any more than I already have.” He held his angel sword to her throat threateningly.

“Balthazar,” Castiel said quietly. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Balthazar looked at his young brother and answered honestly for once, “I’m not sure, Cassie. From what I hear, Benny seems like an alright guy, but that doesn’t mean anything if he’s not strong enough to control himself.”

Castiel looked worriedly at the door, then glared at the vampire in Balthazar’s grasp. “Why is she still alive?”

“To make sure things go smoothly. If they don’t, we might need more information out of her.”

Castiel nodded in understanding.

There was a shout of pain from the other side of the door.

“Dean?” Castiel called out nervously.

“He’s okay,” Sam answered. “I mean, Benny’s…doing his thing. No problems so far.”

Castiel started fidgeting again. “I don’t like this.”

Balthazar reached out with his grace and brushed comfortingly against Castiel. “He’ll be alright, Cas. He’s nothing if not a survivor.”

It didn’t calm him very much, but Castiel did still his fidgeting, settling for trying to blow the door open with his stare alone.

Dean didn’t scream, exactly, but he couldn’t stop a pained sort of growl escaping his lips.

After a moment, Sam spoke up again. “Okay, that should be enough.”

…

“Benny.”

…

“Benny!”

There were sounds of a struggle, then a thud. There were grumbles and groans from all three of them.

“Dean? Sam?” Castiel asked. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” both answered simultaneously.

“And Benny?”

After a moment of silence, Benny called back, “Just give me a minute to collect myself and I’ll be ready to bust us the hell out of here.”

Castiel released a breath of relief he didn’t need to take and allowed himself a small smile. “Good.”

A couple minutes later, the two angels backed away from the door, dragging their vampire captive with them. Benny rammed into the door twice before all the locks broke, and toppled onto the floor. The Winchester brothers followed him out and helped him to stand. Once Balthazar had dispatched the last vampire, they took the angel route back to the Winchesters’ motel room, much to Dean’s dismay.


	8. Chapter 8

“So what will you do now?” Dean asked.

Benny shrugged. Glancing down the road from his position next to the Impala, he smiled. “It’s a new day. No more vampire nest to worry about coming after me. I’m free to do whatever I want.”

“You could come with us,” Sam offered.

Benny shook his head. “Thanks, but you’ve got enough to deal with already without adding me to the list. Besides, you’re going after your dad, and I gather he wouldn’t find me as cuddly as you guys do.” He thought for a moment. “I think I’ll go back to my origins.”

“I thought we killed your sire,” Castiel said.

“You did. I mean my original origins. I was born and raised in Louisiana. I might going back there, trying to start over.”

“Isn’t that a little risky?” Dean asked. “I mean, what if someone recognizes you?”

“My hometown was a little place almost too small to make it on a map. If I stay clear of that area, hide in a bigger city, I should be safe enough.”

“Louisiana’s still a while away.”

“I’ll take him,” Balthazar offered. At the look Dean gave him, he raised his hand. “No smiting, Scout’s honor.”

Dean nodded. “Good.” He pointed at the vampire. “You have our numbers. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything. We’re here for you.”

Benny’s smile grew as he grasped Dean’s hand to pull him into a hug. “Thanks, brother.”

“It’s the least we could do.”

“And hey,” Benny added after letting go of his friend. “You ever got a case to work in Louisiana, you let me know so we can catch up.”

Dean jokingly saluted. “Will do.”

Benny saluted back before moving to stand by his personal winged taxi.

Once the older angel and the vampire had gone, Dean turned to Castiel. “What about you?”

“I’m still here to study humanity,” Castiel said hesitantly. “So long as the angels don’t see it fit to bring me home after this.”

“And what would happen if you were to flip them off and come with us?”

“I did not just hear that,” Balthazar said as he re-appeared behind his brother.

Castiel considered before turning to Balthazar. “I think I would like to go with them.”

“Oh, Cassie, no.” Balthazar shook his head. “I’m sorry. I know you like them, I understand, but that’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?” Castiel frowned. “We’re here to learn about humans. All of them. Some humans are hunters. We shouldn’t exclude them from our research.”

“The others won’t like it. Uriel, Zachariah, Michael and Raphael.”

Castiel glanced at Dean and gave a small smile, “I don’t care.”

Dean smirked back.

Balthazar sighed and smiled as well. “Oh, well I can tell by that look that it doesn't matter what I think. Fine. Go. I’ll report back to the others and sort it out as best as I can. Hide yourselves from them, just in case.”

“I will.”

Balthazar grabbed his brother and pulled him into an embrace. “Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

Dean jingled his keys. “Okay, boys. This has been sappy enough already.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes but stepped away from Castiel anyway. “Keep in touch.” He nodded to the hunters. “Winchesters. Take care of my brother for me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Dean said. “He’s the one whose gonna be saving our asses all the time.”

“Excellent point,” Balthazar said approvingly. “I’m glad you recognize that.” He winked. “Stay alive, you three. And tell Daddy Winchester to stop cursing us angels to hell all the time. It can really ruin a good mood.”

Sam grimaced slightly. “Yeah, he can be pretty, um, severe sometimes.”

“Really, I never would’ve noticed.” Balthazar glanced upwards. “Well, I’d better be going. And so should you, before they send someone to drag Cassie back home.”

Dean nodded. “We’ll leave immediately.”

“Ta ta for now, then, boys. Hopefully we won’t see each other too soon, as it will probably mean trouble for both of us.” The angel disappeared with the sound of wings fluttering.

Castiel turned to the brothers and put a hand on each of their chests.

“What’re you doing?” Dean asked, eyeing the hand on him suspiciously.

“Hiding you both so you the angels can’t find you,” Castiel answered.

“Oh, well that’s good. And how exactly are you doing that?”

Castiel dropped his hands and took a step back. “I’ve just carved Enochian into your ribs.”

Dean sputtered, “You did what?” He rubbed his chest as though expecting pain, but he didn’t feel any different than a moment ago. “A little warning next time!”

“Okay,” Castiel said as though he didn’t understand what the big fuss was about. “Can we get going now?”

“Yeah.” Dean still looked petulant about it, but headed to the driver’s side of the Impala and got in.

“Don’t worry about him, Cas,” Sam assured. “He’ll get over it.” He grinned. “I think it’s awesome. Hey, do you think we could see it on an x-ray?”

“Probably.” Castiel nodded. “Yes.”

“Sweet!” Sam exclaimed. “I’ve never wanted to go to a hospital, but I would love to see that.”

“I could try drawing the symbols on paper if you’d like.”

“Hell yeah!” Sam cheered.

Dean opened the window and leaned towards it. “Alright, ladies, stop gossiping and get in the car.”

Sam opened the passenger door and told Castiel, “Next time we stop, I’m finding you some paper and a pen.”

“Wouldn’t it be faster if I took us directly to your father?” Castiel asked as he appeared in the backseat.

“Can you take the whole car?” Dean retorted.

“Probably not,” Castiel admitted.

“We’re not leaving her in some parking lot to come back for later.” Dean shook his head. “We’ll try calling him first and if we can’t reach him then you can do your thing and we’ll follow your directions.”

“And we can work any cases we come across along the way,” Sam added excitedly. “We can probably save a lot more people with our secret weapon.” He turned to Castiel. “That would be you.”

“I would be happy to help.” Castiel smiled. “I must admit the past few days have been far more exciting than my time in high school before you arrived.”

“Give us a general direction,” Dean said. “We’ll call him while we’re on the road.”

After a quick search, Castiel told them, “Your father’s headed east.”

Dean started the car. “East it is, then.”

The angel watched out the window as the landscape passed them so much slower than he was used to, and smiled. He felt he'd finally found a place he belonged. He clung to that feeling, as it helped soften his distress at the sensation of his grace starting to tear away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I wanted to leave the ending sort of ambiguous, even though I don't have a sequel planned...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> (Fun fact: This story took a year to complete. I started it in May 2013 but hit a roadblock towards the end and couldn't finish it until recently.)


End file.
